Two Soldiers on Opposing Sides
by LenaJamesCullen
Summary: After Snape is found traitor to the Dark Lord, Dumbledore concludes that since both Snape and Harry are in danger they would both be safe hidden away. One problem, they'll be together. Can they survive, hidden away and alone with no company but the other whom they hate? Will Harry and Snape form a bond of trust? Or will things go horribly wrong? Set before Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth Was Out

Two Soldiers on Opposing Sides

I don't own anything.

Chapter 1 the Truth Was Out

The man grit his teeth, holding in a hiss of pain that would have been sure to come had he not. He gripped the side of the sink, his only attempt not to fall to his knees in agony. Snape let his outer black cloak fall to the ground before he began removing his ropes underneath. After completion he vanished the dark clothing with a wave of the wand and stepped into the shower.

The cool water felt unnatural to his skin, coldness surrounding his body, pain proceeding throughout his body. The after effects of the Cruciatus Curse were horrid. Snape barely got through washing and rinsing his hair and body. He was thankful to summon enough energy to call a pain-relieving potion.

A few moments later he was fully dressed in dark colored night robes. He crawled into bed not bothering to let the headmaster know he was alright, let alone living. He could have been killed had he not been prepared. It was rare the Dark Lord ordered him to come out on their raids of muggle towns, torturing and killing all night or day but since it was early summer he assumed Snape would have nothing to do and ordered him to follow along. A misfired spell hit him in his back, his worst nightmare. Bellatrix thought it funny not to release him from his pain. The effects of the Cruciatus Curse withheld on a victim for a long period of time could unhinge the mind. Had he held on one minute longer, possibly a second, he could have been well, better than well. Snape's occlumency shields broke down, one by one, each unleashing deeper and darker secrets. The truth was out.

_ "Ssseverusss," the hissing voice of the Dark Lord's greeted him as he fell limp on the ground, free from the curse. "You're a traitor."_

_ Snape let out a grunt of pain when a shoe collided into his side, a laugh followed afterwards._

_ "I must say though, Snape that how you've hidden this from me so long is astounding," the Dark Lord paused, deep in his own world of thoughts, lost. _

_ "I should have known, I realize," he began again. "The night you begged me to spare the filthy mudblood, Lily Potter, I should have realized."_

_ "Don't…ever…call…Lily…that," Severus said through clenched teeth, earning a Death Eater, Bellatrix possibly, shoving their foot on his throat. Green eyes and dark red hair clouded his vision, almost making him smile._

_ The Death Eater pushed her shoe inwards, enabling him to breathe but bringing him back to reality. He struggled, if only he hadn't dropped his wand when the Crusiatus Curse hit him. They were going to torture him, kill him after so much pain. Severus might have found himself begging for death, humiliating himself with pleads of rescue from the horrible pain._

_ Of course he had a portkey. He never left it, he rarely took it off either. It was a necklace he'd wear under his robes, keep in his pocket. But he couldn't use it while Bellatrix dug her foot in his neck. Snape was losing air, how long had it been? Snape felt himself start to black out, he was thankful then that he Dark Lord snapped out of his thoughts, ordering the Death Eater to allow him to breathe._

_ "Accio Wand!" Severus yelled with all power he held. As soon as the wood was safe in his hands, he grabbed the necklace, muttering the charm to set it off. And he was gone._

The memory swarmed to his wand like it was a habit, maybe it was. How many times had he done this before?

Summoning a vial, he duplicated the memory, placing one safely in the vial, while the other remained in his mind, both for proof, evidence of the truth. The vial holding the horrid memory was slipped inside the drawer of the nightstand, locked and hidden inside.

Snape fell asleep almost the exact moment his head hit the pillow, falling into a deep, nightmare-haunted sleep.

-OOOOOO000000ooooooOOOOOO0000 000ooooooOOOOOO-

_"Where is he?" He sneered down at cowering Death Eater. The bloody idiot claimed he hadn't seen the traitor. _

_ "P-please, m-my lord, I haven't. I swear I haven't seen Snape! He escaped!" The man stuttered in fear, near to begging._

_ His robes billowed behind him as he marched through the street, curses and hexes blinding following out. If he'd hit the muggles or his followers or possibly the team of Auror's who'd arrive, he did not care. Ignoring the horrified screams he cursed each and every person who hadn't seen the greasy-haired, sallow-skinned man by the name of Severus Snape._

Harry Potter jumped up in bed, cursing under his breath when he knew he could have woken his relatives. He waited in silence until hearing a deep snore from the next bedroom over, his whale of a cousin.

Harry slid out of bed at the sound and reached out for a quill, scribbling as quickly as possible on a piece of parchment.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ Snape is in danger. Voldemort knows he's a traitor. I think he escaped._

_Harry_

He unlatched the lock on Hedwig's cage, luckily she hadn't been out hunting like she normally did. The owl flew out, hooting happily with affection towards her owner. Harry tied the parchment onto Hedwig tightly.

"Hedwig, take this to Dumbledore," he told the owl as he opened the window. "Hurry," the boy whispered.

Sure, he despised Snape and the feeling was mutual. Ever since they met Snape claimed Harry as an arrogant brat just like his father but as much as Harry was concerned, Snape was the brat, a greasy-haired git. But still, Harry was worried. Just because he hated his Professor didn't mean he wanted him dead or tortured.

Harry lay sprawled out on his bed, refusing to go to sleep. He may have been tired but if he even attempted to fall asleep, visions would haunt him, not only of Cedric dying in the graveyard but of Snape being tortured. So he did the only thing he could, like he'd been forced to do for every day of his entire life, he waited.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Ask Questions

Two Soldiers on Opposing Sides

I don't own anything.

Before we begin this story I want to thank everyone who either reviewed, clicked favorite or followed.

Thank you! The people in this list are awesome and I hope you like this chapter!

ForgetMeNever

Littleforest

Break This Spell666

Aurelia Maddox

Aredhela82

Whitewolfz100

Mother of tears

Dixierebels

Yukikiralacus

Dem bones

Ann Jinn

Lup C

Chapter 2 Don't Ask Questions

Harry was so glad to see Hedwig flying back to him early the next morning. Opening the window, he held his arm out for the owl to land on. She hooted happily as he pat her feathery head affectionately before letting her down to drink some water.

While Hedwig rested he untied the letter and read through quickly, anxious to hear what happened. He'd been hidden in the dark all summer, nothing answered his questions in the prophet nor would Ron or Hermione tell him anything decent in their letters. He'd expected Sirius to at least tell him something, but all he got was 'How's your summer, are the Dursleys treating you well?' Hopefully he'd get answers today.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I thank you for sending me the letter last night and I assure you Professor Snape is equally grateful. Voldemort has found him traitor but he is alright. There is much danger that I cannot tell you in this letter. Someone shall be arriving to your home within the hour. Please have your things ready._

_Wishing you are well,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry cursed and through the letter to the ground. That's it? That was all Dumbledore would tell him? That was less than nothing! Sure he was glad Snape was fine and Dumbledore had the decency to let him know. But this letter told him nothing! Did they know the pain it caused him every night when dreams haunted him, waking up with a searing pain in his scar? He witnessed a friend's death the year before and hadn't been shown the slightest of sympathy since his departure from Hogwarts.

Harry forced himself to calm down. Dumbledore had told him the Ministry was intercepting letters. But still, couldn't they risk some information? Just something small? He pushed the anger from his mind with much strength and begun repacking his things into his trunk in a rushed way.

OOOOOO000000ooooooOOOOOO0000 000ooooooOOOOOOO

"No, I won't allow it! Harry is my godson. He can come here, with me for the summer! He'll be safe here," Sirius Black yelled, much to the pure annoyance of Snape. At least they were on the same side of an argument for once. It didn't feel like it, though.

"Black, you and I both know that I want to be with Potter as little as you want him with me," Snape snapped earning dagger-like glares from the escaped convict.

"Severus, Sirius," Dumbledore cautioned the pair or childish enemies. "Sirius, if Harry goes to live with Severus in a safe house of the Order's he'll be able to learn magic and things that shall help him in the future."

"I could train him!" Sirius growled furiously.

"Of course, because that would go so well," Snape muttered but Dumbledore ignored him.

"Sirius, he can't train in this house. It isn't a good location, I think you understand that. Harry will be allowed to visit you soon, possibly more than once and he'll come here for Christmas," Dumbledore explained to him, the whole while ignoring Snape's muttering.

OOOOOooooo00000OOOOOooooo000 00OOOOO00000ooooo

When Harry finished packing he dragged his trunk filled with all belongings he cared about and Hedwig's cage downstairs. As he lay his trunk by the door placing Hedwig's empty cage, she'd went out hunting, on top, he could feel the Dursley's eyes on his back.

"What are you doing, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked him, making him feel unwanted and stupid, as he had his whole life whenever around them.

"Someone will be arriving to collect me soon," Harry answered. "I'm just getting my stuff ready."

"And _they_ weren't kind enough to let us know ahead of time?" Aunt Petunia asked. "Indecent freaks," she said in a not-so-quiet voice.

"Don't be stupid, Petunia. It was obviously _him_ who knew. _He_ wanted to make things difficult," Uncle Vernon pointed a fat finger in Harry's direction.

Harry didn't bother to correct them or even make a statement on the topic. He simply sat down beside his trunk pulled out the latest copy of the Daily Prophet and began to read. But not even five minutes later he was deeply absorbed in some odd article titled '_You-Know-Who, Lies and Brainwashing'_ and was brought back to reality by a sharp knock on the door.

"Get that, will you, boy?" Aunt Petunia hissed at him, obviously not going to welcome in one of his kind, a freak she called them.

Harry sighed tossing the Prophet on his trunk lazily and opened the door quickly. There, in the flesh stood the one and only Severus Snape, a black-haired, pale man with sallow skin and a hooked nose. He showed no sign of being tortured.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Harry greeted politely. Only partially shocked that Dumbledore would send Snape to collect him. Dumbledore did tend to do unexpected things.

"Potter," Snape nodded with no further comment in greeting.

"Would you like to come in?" He offered, opening the door a tad wider for the Potions Master to enter the Dursley house.

"I suppose so," Snape muttered as Harry left him standing there, door wide open for him.

"Snape? Severus Snape?" Harry heard Aunt Petunia shout in shock while he reached down to grab his trunk.

"Ah, yes, Tuney?" Snape replied, leaning casually against the wall, the picture of ease.

"You two know each other? How?" Harry questioned them, eyes wide as he turned around. No wonder, they were so much alike. They both hated him.

"Yes, Potter," snapped Snape, loudly. "But that's none of your business," he was given a harsh glare from the Professor.

"Well this is odd," stated Aunt Petunia, who was ignoring a cowering Dudley and a purple Uncle Vernon. "I would have thought you would have spoiled _him_, after all he is _Lily's_ child."

What did she mean?

Snape glared at her like he wished nothing but to hex her with the most horrible, painful charm and hear her scream out in agony.

"What do you mean?" Harry was left clueless. He wanted to know how his most hated Professor knew his Aunt and his mother. His mother was surely nothing like Snape, the man who was worst enemies with his father. Maybe they were enemies, the one thing Aunt Petunia and his mum had in common, a hatred for Severus Snape.

"You hate him? For what," Aunt Petunia smirked smugly, as if they were schoolyard enemies and she'd finally had something to get revenge on. "Snape knew your mother, boy. Best friends, I'd call them," she gave a cruel smile at Snape's angered face.

"You knew my mother?" Harry asked, curiosity increasing in his tone. He knew next to nothing about his parents. He knew a bit about them, mostly concerning his father but still, he hadn't been told much. Even if Snape could tell him something, anything, he'd accept it. And he probably could, if it was true, them being best friends. The only problem, would Snape tell him? Did he truly know Lily?

"Yes," answered Snape simply. "Now collect your things, the headmaster is waiting."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked lifting the cage and attempting to drag his trunk out the door, not even giving a second glance at his relatives, like they would have cared.

Snape slammed the door closed before pulling the trunk angrily from Harry's hand with a shout.

"For goodness sakes, Potter! You'll damage everything inside the way you carry this," Snape cast a levitation charm on the trunk.

"Professor! What about the muggles?" Harry asked, not wanting to almost be expelled from Hogwarts again for magic he did not do.

"I'm not an idiot, Potter. They won't see," Snape growled. "And we are meeting Dumbledore at a safe house."

"A safe house?"

"Don't ask questions!" Yes, defiantly a lot like Aunt Petunia, Harry thought.

Harry's professor guided him down the street, followed by another, a dark alley. It was empty of all people, litter and rats decorated the street.

"Why are we here, sir?"

Snape didn't answer but instead lifted a beer can from the ground. He shrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage, ordering Harry to put them in his pocket. He obeyed as he watched Snape create a portkey from the can.

"Grab on."

And then he felt a pull at his navel, whisked away to an unknown destination.


	3. Chapter 3: Hell Begins

Two Soldiers on Opposing Sides

I don't own anything, nor will I own the beautiful brilliance of the lovely world of Harry Potter.

Thanks again to all my viewers, old and new. You guys are awesome!

Thanks!

KeidaHattori

Queenmarie124

TheNugget

To TheNugget: I assure you this won't be a Snarry fic. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 3 Hell Begins

When they finally let go of the portkey Harry wasn't shocked to find himself lying flat on the ground while Snape landed perfectly on his feet, showing no sign of being tortured the day before. Harry got up to face a two or three story house, tan curtains hiding what lye inside the windows from view and a large balcony on the top floor.

"Well, don't just stand there, Potter. Come along," Snape growled from further away.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, finding Snape had already crossed the grassy lawn and was nearing the large wooden door. He rushed to catch up with the Professor, watching as Snape unlocked the door with a spell.

"Where are we?" Harry asked dumbly hoping to receive a clear answer that obviously wouldn't be coming.

As he had known before, he was ignored. The wooden door was open and before him or Snape could step in, out stepped a man in plumb colored robes, a long beard hanging from his chin and half-moon glasses with twinkling blue eyes behind them. He smiled down at Harry and Snape as if he'd been expecting them.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry greeted with excitement, finally able to see someone from the Wizard world whom liked him.

Perhaps Ron and Hermione were here as well. Maybe even Sirius or the entire Weasley clan would be here. Or was this Dumbledore's house? Harry never picturedthe headmaster's house, he'd always pictured Dumbledore's home as Hogwarts, where he belonged.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore laughed. "Do come in, both of you." He backed into the house holding the door open to allow them inside. "Have a seat," Dumbledore offered.

The room inside had a light, safe feeling. A long brownish couch that curved at the corners so it would comfortably seat about six people sat in the center of the large room. Tan colored pillows lay on top the sofa, matching the curtains that decked the large windows. Two armchairs of the same shade of brown like the couch were positioned on either end of the sofa and a large coffee table sat before the couch. Two smaller tables with oil lamps were placed beside the armchairs, lighting the room. Many bookshelves that Hermione would have adored surrounded the walls but most of the books could have been thousands of years old. And finally a large, unlit fireplace completed the room, a vase of floo powder sitting on the mantle in case needed.

Harry sat at one end of the sofa while Dumbledore sat in the center, Snape relaxed in the armchair furthest away from them both. Dumbledore offered them each Lemon Drops, a muggle sweet but both Harry and Snape kindly (except for Snape) declined the candy.

"Harry, I sure you are wondering why we are here?"

"Yes," he answered with eagerness for a good explanation.

"This summer I believe it will be safe for you, since Voldemort has returned, to begin extra training in magic," Dumbledore began to explain to him, Snape obviously knew everything as he heavily sighed.

"What kind of magic? Like Defense of the Dark Arts?" He asked curiously.

"That will be most of it, yes. Professor Snape has agreed to help you learn," the old headmaster paused, as if allowing the information to sink in. Snape was going to train him! Harry had to hide his anger to keep from shouting out. "Sirius had wanted to, Harry I assure you but the home he resides in now is not fit for so much magic and it would be dangerous for him to risk leaving."

"Will I be able to see him this summer, at all?" Harry asked, finally deciding that with Snape only a few feet away from him it would be wise not to complain.

"Yes, I will arrange you to visit him sometime before term begins," Dumbledore assured him with a smile, his eyes twinkling. "And you will see him on the holidays as well."

Harry grinned, he couldn't wait to see Sirius. It might be worth spending a full summer with Snape, who made it perfectly clear he despised him, if he could see his godfather at last. It was still going to be the longest summer he'd ever had, even paired with how he was treated at the Dursleys, a slave basically the way they cared for him.

But what was Snape going to teach him? Harry could easily picture himself sitting before a large cauldron, tossing and stirring in various ingredients while Snape lurked behind him, cursing and shouting at his every move. He was right, it would be an awful and agonizing summer.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked pleasantly to get his mind of the subject.

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore answered with ease, much to Harry's confusion. "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society I established in the first war to help bring down Voldemort and his followers, your parents were in it."

"Really?" Harry asked, excitement perking at the mention of his deceased parents whom besides the night of their deaths he had no recollection of them.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I must be leaving now. I wish both of you a great summer," His eyes twinkled as he stood. Harry couldn't help but be filled with anger. Dumbledore hadn't told him much. "Harry, please remember that not much information can be carried by owl, the ministry has been intercepting more and more owls each day."

Harry nodded in understanding, still quite a bit outraged but was sure to hide his emotions well. After all, it didn't look as if Snape was excited about this. Harry looked over to the chair Snape had occupied moments before only to find him gone.

OOOOOOO000000ooooooOOOOOO000 000ooooooOOOOOOO

As Severus watched Dumbledore talk to Potter he grew more and more annoyed. The Headmaster made it seem like he wanted to do this! When Albus began explaining the Order of the Phoenix he discretely darted from the room, barely catching Dumbledore's blue eyes.

He found himself in the library, taking a book off a shelf that was far older than any in the living room. Collapsing into one of chairs he'd pulled from under the center table, he buried himself into another world.

A few minutes later the scrawny, green-eyed boy with sloppy, raven hair appeared at the doorway, lugging an owl cage and his trunk behind him.

"Uh…Professor Snape?" He asked uncertainly.

Snape assumed Albus had left him now. Bloody brilliant, hell begins.

"Your room is on the third floor," He told Potter. "It's the second room on the left. Don't even think about entering another room without my permission unless it's the bathroom that is connected to your room."

"Yes sir."

"Lunch is at 12:15, do not be late," Snape advised him before the boy rushed away, dragging his things with him.


End file.
